Star Wars: Allegiance
by W3ND1GO
Summary: 15-year-old bounty hunter Zedd Vissik travels the galaxy chasing cash. He and his makeshift uncle, Mandalorian Kairo Vissik and long-time friends Verpine mechanic Ny'ix and Baktoid B-series battle droid Gamma find themselves in many sticky situations. Zedd has sworn himself to ignore distractions, but he's faced with problems when several girls start coming into his life...
1. 1: Rothek

"Hey kid, you get the part?" The voice came from under the hull of the Iron Strider where a suit of Mandalorian combat armor was, with a body somewhere inside.

"Yeah, had to fight Watto to give me his last one," the boy replied, a little strip of hair that he had in a braid hung down over is his face, defying the short, shaggy haircut the boy had donned for almost all his life.

"Good. Ix and Gamma are out getting supplies," The body voiced itself once again. The suit of armor emerged, and retrieved the part from the boy's hands.

"They probably stopped at the bar. Where to next?" said the boy.

"Kubindi. Man, it's been forever since I've been to Kubindi. Gorga the Hutt has a job for us," said the body within the suit. "He always pays well."

"Hey, we got the supplies," another figure appeared. This one had the faint resemblance of a human in the build sense, but if not a silhouette, it appeared like an insect.

"Anywhere special this time?" yet another voice, this time, that of a droid. This droid was a Baktoid B1 Battle Droid model. Stolen from the Confederacy.

"Back to Kubindi. Meeting up with Gorga," the suit emerged from under the hull of the freighter.

"Kubindi? It's been forever since we went there last," the droid spoke.

"Hell yeah," the insect-human said, "wait, what the hell is Gorga doing on Kubindi?"

"Probably building yet another palace," replied the armor suit.

"Alright, well let's not waste any time. Let's go people."

The boy stands a bit and looks out of the landing pad shelter where the Iron Strider is docked.

"Come on, Zedd, we have work to do. We have to get going," the insect emerged from the door, calling out to the boy. Zedd catches himself again, and jumps onto the starship.

They pull out and make the jump to hyperspace. Zedd and the insect-human are sitting at a table playing a game of pazaak. Upon noticing that he's lost the game, Zedd cries out and swears.

"Damn it! I hate pazaak!" Zedd looks up and calls out. "Kairo! How far out is Kubindi from here?"

The suit of Mandalorian armor replies, "We're still about a day out, kid. Don't tell me you forgot how long hyperspace travel can be?"

Zedd answers, "No, I'm just tired of Ix beating me at this fucking game!"

A little squid-type creature hops up on the table. It spits a small fireball onto the cards, and sets them alight.

"No, Leviathan! No, you're burning the cards!" Ix exclaims as he tries to save his disappearing pazaak deck.

The droid laughs, "Sucks to be you, Ix."

"Shut up, Gamma!" Ix exclaimed.

Zedd smiles and leans back some. Later, they gather for dinner and enjoy a good laugh and a great meal. Leviathan perches himself on top of Zedd's scruffy hair and puffs a few bits of smoke and flame. Everything is good on the Iron Strider.

The next day, the crew awakes and prepares to dock on Kubindi. Gamma sends out the ship codes to the docking facility the crew uses. Ix prepares to transfer the power of the thrusters onto the landing rockets. Kairo brings the Iron Strider in to their old landing pad.

A male, Trandoshan, dressed in ragged pilot gear, steps forward toward the ship and smiles.

"Can't remember the last time I saw the Iron Strider on one of my landing pads," he spoke.

"Slizzk," Kairo says nothing else. He smiles warmly. He and the Trandoshan give each other a friendly hug, for they have not seen each other in years.

Ix and Gamma go in for a hug themselves, Slizzk doesn't fight it. They're his old friends too.

Slizzk steps back and says, "Man, it's probably been 5 years since you last touched Kubindi." He notices Zedd, standing on the left side of Gamma, smiling.

Slizzk takes a closer look. "Is- Is that Zedd? Little Zedd? My! It is you! Last time I saw you, you were an itty-bitty thing! You've grown so much!" Zedd laughs a little.

"Hey, Uncle Slizzk," Zedd says, with a giant smile on his face.

Slizzk backs up and takes a look at the crew. "So, guys. What brings you all the way out here to old Kubindi?"

"We have business with Gorga the Hutt. We got a message from him saying he had a high-paying job," Kairo explains. Slizzk isn't surprised.

"All the crime in the entire Kubindi system is managed by him. Wouldn't be surprised if he wanted you to track down some guy who crossed him," Slizzk stated. The crew of the Iron Strider nods. They aren't surprised either.

"You know where his base of operations is, Slizzk?" Kairo asked the Trandoshan ex-pilot.

"Yeah, just down the marketplace. Big palace, you can't miss it. Got several of his bounty hunters and assassins docked in my facility," Slizzk replied, happy he could help out his old friends. "I could walk with you there, if you like."

Kairo agreed, and the crew walked down the marketplace, with an abundance of sentients looking at them with interest. They approach the entrance of the palace, with two Gamorrean guards, axes in hands, ready to slice any intruders that dare enter Gorga's palace.

"I'll wait for you all out here. Gorga doesn't like anyone showing up in his new palace uninvited. Too many people want him dead." Slizzk tells the bounty hunter team.

They affirm and walk into the huge building where the Hutt, his friends and close family, and his slaves resided. They enter, catch glances from several assassins, bounty hunters, drug dealers and other vendors of illegal and stolen materials, surrounded by other galactic scum of the same sort. They notice one especially important-looking individual. Possibly a hunter or assassin, or a friend of Gorga's. He had three slaves sitting around him, swooning over him, blushing at a mere glance from him. The team had never seen him before.

They find themselves in front of Gorga, the nephew of the great Jabba the Hutt, chief of the Hutt Cartel. The Hutt faces them and smiles.

"Ah, my friends! I have been awaiting you!" the Hutt spoke.

Kairo replies, with a reigning indifference to how intimidating Gorga was, "Glad to hear that. Wouldn't want to show up at a Hutt's door uninvited.

Gorga laughs a little, and then replies, "My friends, I have a task I would like you to complete."

Still unimpressed, Kairo states his all-too-popular line: "If you have the credits."

Gorga chuckles again, "I always have the credits. Half now, half after you bring me this person. This man owes me 20,000 credits. You bring him back to me, 10,000 credits. Try not to kill him, dead men can't pay debts."

Kairo inquires, "Do you have a lead?" He is still as blank in expression as he has been for this entire conversation.

The Hutt replies promptly, he knows what he's doing. "Try Alderaan. He used to live there. I don't know his current residence, but you may get some valuable information from the locals. Now, your credits," He calls to the line of people behind him. "Shag! Koose je jah moulee-rah!" A slave, female, human or Zabrak, you couldn't tell and it really wasn't important, stepped forward with a case, opened it to reveal the 5,000 credits that the crew of the Iron Strider was promised. Ix stepped forward and took the case from the girl. She blushed. As slightly as she could blush and be noticed, but blushed. "5,000 credits. It's all there, Gorga said.

Kairo once again refuses to act like he gives a womprat's ass about Gorga. "We'll count. We'll come back when we have your man."

They walk back out before the Hutt can say anything in response. Once again, all eyes are on them as they exit. One very important set of pupils was upon them as well. The one, drowning in slaves and feeling a slight bit of interest, mixed with a slight bit of disgust.

Slizzk is waiting for them. "So guys, what'cha got?"

Ix answers, "an overly ecstatic Hutt with a guy indebted to him, wanting results."

Slizzk is nonchalant. "The only part about that, that's surprising, is the part where you said he was ecstatic."

Gamma confirms. "It was true. He was pretty happy to see us." He thinks. "It is quite unnatural for a Hutt or any crime lord, really, but as long as we get the credits, everything will be fine."

Slizzk nods, then they walk back to the docking facility. Zedd's disappointed that his uncle Slizzk wasn't able to speak more, but he had a lot of work that needed to be done, and so did Zedd. They load up onto the Iron Strider and head off for Alderaan.

Zedd awakes in his quarters, in the middle of the night. He's hungry. He gets up and walks out to the main hold. Gamma is doing something with the map in the center of the room.

"Gamma? What are you doing?" Zedd inquires, rubbing his eyes, still sleepy.

"Updating the map. For some stupid reason we didn't hear that the facility on Peragus got blasted to hell, years ago. I should be asking you what you're doing. You need rest. We hit Alderaan tomorrow." Gamma doesn't spare a glance at Zedd. He continues to operate on the map display.

"I know. I just got hungry." Zedd replies.

"Well shit," Gamma says. "I don't know why, you ate almost all the damn stew for dinner."

"I don't know either. It's weird."

"Well eat something and go back to bed."

Zedd goes to the cargo hold. They had a food storage compartment installed in the early days of the ship. He finds some bread leftover from that night's dinner, and sits on the mesh that's strung from the ceiling to the floor. He looks up, takes a bite. Thinks. About what, well, it really didn't matter that much. He just thought a lot. He wondered if he'd ever find a girl he actually loved, but he shook that thought away, when his priorities returned to him. When he became a crewman on the Iron Strider, he swore that he'd put all of his effort into his work, and ignore distractions such as romantic relationships. He finished his bread and decided he was too comfortable to move, so he just fell asleep on the mesh in the cargo hold.

In the morning, Zedd wakes. Heads to the cockpit to check up on the situation. Kairo is late waking up, but Ix will wake him up rudely and suddenly, when he is needed. They'll land and then pick up some food for breakfast. Then they'll start questioning the locals as to the whereabouts of Morl Rothek, the man who they are after.

They land, pay the dock adiministrator, have a meal, and then head to the cantina. That seems to be the most likely place to look for the scum that borrow money from the Hutt Cartel.

They enter, the band is playing, there are Twi'lek dancers scattered about the room. Zedd heads to the bartender.

"Bit young to be drinking aren't you, kid?" the bartender, a Bith, asks Zedd.

"I want to ask some questions," Zedd stated, completely ignoring the bartender's last query.

"Not particularly busy right now, so, sure. I'll answer your questions," the bartender replies.

"The name Rothek mean anything to you?" Zedd inquired.

"Uh, Morl. Morl Rothek. He comes here pretty regularly. Know his face, and that's about it, though. Sorry," the bartender said.

"Anyone here I could talk to who might know him personally?" Zedd asked.

"Um, Taara. The Twi'lek dancer over there. She's pretty popular but I've seen her dancing for Rothek more than I have any other lucky son of a schutta," the Bith drink-server answered.

"Okay, thank you," Zedd said as he left, heading to talk to Taara.

"Come back if you want anything else," the bartender said, warmly.

Zedd walks over to where Taara is dancing. She doesn't have anyone watching her up-close at the moment, but then again, there are hardly any patrons in the cantina.

"Excuse me," Zedd attempted to get the woman's attention. She ignores him. "Excuse me?" Zedd spoke a little louder.

"Go away. Little kids are annoying, and I'm paid to dance, not to talk to little kids," The dancer was quite mean. Zedd decided to try again.

"Ma'am, I want to ask you some questions about someone who comes here often, I heard you dance for him regularly."

"I told you to go away, pest. I don't dance for kids, I don't talk to kids, and I don't like to listen to kids." Taara is rude.

Zedd has always been a little short-tempered. He'd been working on it, and he was a hell of a lot more well-tempered than some kids he knew. But this was it for him. He pulled back his clothes to show his pistol, the dancer is surprised.

"Lady, call me a kid one more fucking time, I dare you! I just want you to answer some damn questions for me. Is that too much to ask?" Zedd was angry. He doesn't get angry often.

Taara is scared, she doesn't know what to say. "Um, of course, let's sit down."

Taara and Zedd sit down at a nearby table. She seems to have had a sudden change in character. She seems nicer now.

"What can I do for you?"

"Answer my questions."

"Okay, ask," says Taara, much more warmly than before. Zedd doesn't mind. It's better than the schutta she was acting like.

"Do you know Morl Rothek?" Zedd asked his first question.

"Yes, I know Morl. I dance for him. Quite a lot, actually." Taara answered.

"Does he still live on Alderaan?"

"No, no, he moved a while ago."

"Where?"

"I don't know, but he left his son behind, you could go ask him. He lives in Morl's old apartment, the IUG complex, down by the docks. It's apartment 34A."

"Thank you." Zedd said. Nothing else. He was still pretty agitated at Taara's original personality. He got up and went over to Ix, who had gotten stuck after the first person he spoke to.

"I got a lead. Rothek's son is still here." Zedd said, to Ix.

"You and I'll go. Let's let Kairo and Gamma follow their leads." Ix said. Zedd nodded and they departed the cantina.

They take a bus down to the IUG apartment complex, and enter the doors. They head up to the 34th floor, apartment A. They knock on the door.

The door opens, a child, no more than 10, behind it.

"W-Who are you?"

"We're looking for your father?"

"He's-He's not here..."

"Do you know where he is?"

"...I think... You should come inside..."

Zedd and Ix enter the apartment. No sign of Rothek anywhere.

Zedd sits down by the child.

"What's your name?"

"Denni."

"I'm Zedd, I'm wondering where your father is."

"He moved. He left me here."

"Where did he move to?"

"Um, he said, Onderon."

"Onderon?"

"Yeah. He said something about... Iziz."

"Huh. Thank you for your help, Denni."

"You're welcome."

Zedd gets up from his sitting position across from Denni.

"Oh, and if... you find my dad... can you ask him why he left me here alone?"

Zedd is surprised. He doesn't know what to say, he hesitates for a moment or two. "Uh, yes. Yes, yes I can."

Ix nods at Zedd, and they leave. Back to the cantina. They pick up Kairo and Gamma and set course on the Iron Strider for Onderon.

They land in the Iziz starport. Gamma and Ix have some repairs to do on the ship. Kairo and Zedd exit and go to question the census office.

The office employees ask their business.

"We're looking for a certain individual by the name of Morl Rothek. Is there any information about his current whereabouts?" Kairo inquired.

"Morl Rothek is dead."

"When?"

"4 years ago."

"Impossible," Zedd interjected. "He just abandoned his son on Alderaan. Left him there just recently."

"Our records show that Rothek has no children and has been on Onderon for 6 years."

"Well, your records are wrong. Thanks for nothing."

Kairo and Zedd leave the building. They go to the more scummy side of town, as its obvious now that Morl Rothek is trying to disappear. They talk to a few scavengers and find out that Rothek has made himself a big name as an employee as an employee of a local crime lord.

"Shit, This is going to be harder than we thought," Kairo stated. "Dealing with crime lords is a lot different than dealing with average scum. If we take this guy's best employee, he's not going to be happy."

"We'll just have to take Rothek without the guy knowing," Zedd suggested.

They go to the lair of Chincho, a Rodian crime lord who always dealt in the more dangerous criminal activities, and had several close ties with slaving rings. The guard at the door denies them entrance.

"How about you let us in or I'll fry your brains to a crisp," Kairo pushed.

"Very well. What is your business with Chincho?" the guard gave in.

"We have no business with Chincho. We would like to talk to one of his employees."

"Hm. Fine. Enter."

Neither Zedd nor Kairo says any more. They enter. Similar to Gorga's palace, only much less flashy. Once again all eyes are on them.

A few slaves scattered the room. They find one, serving drinks and approach.

"Excuse me," Zedd spoke up.

"I'm not a dancer. I'm a server. Please don't ask me to dance for you," the slave jumped to conclusions.

"Woah, calm down, honey. We just want to ask you some questions. Let's sit down."

"I- I suppose," the shy slave replied. The group sat down at a table.

"My name is Seth, this is my nephew. We're looking for a friend of ours, Morl Rothek. Is he in here?" Kairo asked the slave girl.

"He's in the reserved den over past the bar," the slave quietly responded.

"Thanks, gorgeous," Kairo said as he walked away toward the private party room that was reserved for Morl Rothek. They enter quietly and close the door behind them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? This room is reserved," said the man standing in the center. This was Morl Rothek.

Zedd and Kairo quickly drew their weapons, and pointed them at the men on either side of Rothek. There were also three Twi'lek dancers in the back.

"Woah, hey now. We're unarmed," Rothek said as he backed away slightly.

"We know, Morl Rothek," Kairo said, and the man was shocked. "Now," Kairo continued, now speaking to the other individuals in the room, "here's how this is going to work. We're taking this one. We're going out the window to your left. None of you try to stop us, and when we're gone, you say nothing of what you have seen. If you do, we will hunt you down, find you, and kill you, along with your entire families. That includes you three back there," the dancers looked at each other, terrified. "Clear?" Kairo finished. They all nodded.

Zedd puts his pistol away and ties Morl's hands behind his back. Zedd and Kairo climb out the window with their target.

"Kairo, this is Gamma. Ix and I have arrived and we have visual on your position," the radio went off with this message.

"Great. Stand by," Kairo replied.

Suddenly, a familiar figure appears. The bounty hunter from Gorga's palace was there on Onderon.

"Hello, assholes," the bounty hunter spoke.

"Fuck."

Kairo and Zedd both realized that this was where their mission got difficult.

"I could let you take the bounty, peacefully, and complete Gorga's task. Or, I could kill you both, take the bounty for myself, tell Gorga that you got yourselves killed before you even saw the target, and collect on 10,000 credits. I like the second one better," the bounty hunter strutted about.

Kairo keeps his unimpressed tone. "I like the third one, where you try, we kill you, take the bounty for ourselves, and collect on 10,000 credits."

"So it's on then." The words out of the scumbag criminal's mouth began the fight. Kairo rushed in and fought the bounty hunter, hand to hand. Zedd looks around, and spots a man sporting a vibroblade. He runs over, pulls the man to face him, and punches the man in the face. He then takes the vibroblade and engages the bounty hunter.

The hunter's alloy armor made it difficult to get a proper hit. But when Zedd's vibroblade left the hunter's stomach exposed, he took the chance and ended it there.

They have left the target unattended, and he has proceeded to flee. They pursue.

"Tracking target at 300 meters," Ix reported over radio.

"Tracking target at 200 meters," Gamma also reports.

"Zedd, flank his left side!" Kairo shouted out to the young man.

Zedd heads to the next street over. He catches up to the target. Kairo is losing Rothek in the crowd.

He's getting away!" Kairo shouted at the boy.

Zedd runs up a flight of stairs to the roof of a house.

"Not from me."

Zedd jumps from the roof and tackles Rothek to the ground. Ix and Gamma bring up the back. The target is secure. They load him up in the Iron Strider and take him back to Gorga.

"Take him back there! Get him out of my sight!" Gorga shouted to his guards. "Ah, thank you. The other half of your credits! Shag!"

The same slave as before came to take the rest of the credits to the team. Ix once again, takes the credits from her. She is blushing again. She has to pull herself away from Ix. Ix takes the credits and the team begins to leave.

"Wait! Please! Come, and work for me! I'm a great employer. I will pay you very well," Gorga asked.

"Sorry, Gorga. We don't affiliate with anyone. We work for whoever pays us the most," Kairo's other most famous line.

Gorga resigns, "Hm. Very well, I suppose that's reasonable. I will call you if I have something else for you, then!"

Kairo nods and the crew heads out of the palace. Slizzk is on a business trip so the crew can't visit him. They decide to go back to Alderaan, and pay a visit to Rothek's son. There are a few Alderaan officials standing by the door, with Denni speaking, quietly, to them.

Zedd walks up to the government workers, "What's going on here?"

One of the officials spoke up. "This boy's father abandoned him here, when he left for Onderon. We've decided to place the boy, in lieu of being able to find his parent, with a good friend of his father."

Zedd notices Taara, the dancer from before, standing near Denni. He looks at her with a mix of puzzlement and disgust.

Taara looks up, and smiles slightly, she seems much more sensitive now. "You caught me kid. They couldn't find Morl, so they're placing Denni with me. Sleazebag, leaving his kid like that. I've always liked Denni, he's a sweet kid. I won't mind him."

"Oh, now, you like kids? You're full of shit," Zedd is not impressed. He is still angry with her from before, but she seems legitimately changed.

"I'm sorry about how I treated you before. It was unwarranted. I heard about you and your team catching Morl. After leaving Denni, I believe he deserved what he got," Taara tries harder to get Zedd to believe she's changed.

"Yeah, yeah he did." Zedd is still unimpressed. Denni walks up to Taara, and Taara gives him a little hug.

"How you holding up, Denni?" she asked him.

"Pretty good, I guess," Denni turns to Zedd. "You're back, mister!"

"Yeah," Zedd replies, "Yeah, I am. You doing okay? Gonna be fine with Miss Taara here?"

"Aunt Taara is nice, I'll be fine living with her," Denni smiles brightly.

Zedd turns to Taara. "Maybe you aren't as much of a schutta as I made you out to be. Take care. And watch over this one," Zedd says as he turns and leaves. Taara smiles and puts her arm around Denni's shoulder and gives him a comforting pat.

The crew of the Iron Strider can relax once again. They go out for a nice dinner, in celebration of the 10,000 credits they just collected. They go back onto the ship, get out of their armor and take off their weapons. They sit down and relax, and wait for more work to come their way.


	2. 2: Yuro

The comlink on the dashboard of the _Iron Strider's _cockpit went off. Kairo answers.

"Captain Kairo Vissik speaking," Kairo greets the caller.

"Is this the _Iron Strider_?" the voice inquires.

Kairo replies, in the smart-ass manner he usually does. "That's her name, don't wear it out," he says.

"Good. I work for an Iyra crime lord named Yuro. Maybe you've heard of him?" the voice asks.

"Not likely," Kairo responds.

"Well we have heard of you. We operate out of a building on Coruscant. We'd like you to come there, and we will discuss the details of the job upon your arrival," the voice explains.

"Wait, wait, wait," Kairo stops the voice. "How many credits?"

"I have told you all I know. Yuro wants to discuss the particulars with you and your crew in person. We will see you when you arrive," the voice finishes and proceeds to end the call.

Kairo lets out a breath. "If we arrive," he says.

Gamma speaks up. "I think it might be worth it to check it out. They went through the trouble of contacting us, and anyone who can get away with crime in the heart of the Republic obviously knows what he's doing."

Kairo replies, "Anyone can call themselves a crime lord. Doesn't mean they are. Anyway, I agree. It's worth checking out. All for setting course for Coruscant?"

A unanimous "yeah" came from the team. They set their course for Coruscant.

Zedd changes into his relaxing clothes. He had been wearing his Verpine alloy mesh armor since they collected on their last bounty. His mind drifts again. He sits down on his bunk. He's seen a lot of things. He's been in and out of the shittiest parts of the galaxy. He's met crime lords and politicians. He's been shot at, stabbed at, he's been attacked by other bounty hunters, assassins, crime lords.

Holy shit. He's been through a lot.

Would it ever end? Would he get killed or would he end up retiring? Ah, he'd find out when it happens.

He thought about girls again. No, no, he had to keep his mind on his work. Girls were a distraction. No, it was worth thinking about at least. He could think about it. What kind of girl would he like? He hadn't even found a girl that he liked. Of course, he found Twi'leks really attractive. He had a bit of a thing for Twi'leks. But there were some human girls he met that were more beautiful than any Twi'lek woman he'd seen.

But beauty wasn't everything. Her personality was equal if not, more important than looks. Hm... This was the kicker. He didn't really know what he wanted in a girl's personality. The cliche answer was, nice, sensitive. But, he wasn't really a cliche guy. Simple, but not cliche.

Oh, well. He had managed to waste an hour and a half just thinking. He had to do some work with the navigation systems before the end of the day and it was almost dinnertime.

He put on his shirt and left the dormitory where he slept. He went to the navigation and communications room. This was where Gamma did most of the computer work. Gamma did have some old utility droid programming, but the newer astromech droids never really appeared outside the Republic, so they couldn't take the programming from one. The team took turns fixing up the communications whenever they got an upgrade for it. They got a trans-vacuum upgrade for their communications systems that had to have some software advances made when the hardware was installed.

It wasn't a very hard job, so Zedd finished it up with ease. He had a bit of computer skills, the whole team did, but Gamma was the main machine expert, while Zedd and Kairo were the combat experts, and Ix was the mechanic and sniper of the group.

Zedd walked into the cockpit. It was mostly the lounge and dining room for the ship. They ate dinner and shared a laugh, as they always did.

Zedd got to thinking again.

How much shit had they been through together? 6 years worth of bounty hunting, traveling the galaxy, and they had made it through all of the extra bollocks that they had to go through to survive. They fought Jedi, so it was that they had never killed a Jedi, but they didn't mind. It was a death wish to kill a Jedi, because the rest of them would come running.

They offed a few crime lords and other bounty hunters. It was necessary, they have had a few contracts on them placed by dissatisfied clients and rivals, regardless of their neutral policy.

All the way, they were together. That was amazing. He couldn't believe after all that, they still were together. They just had good work chemistry he guessed. That was it. They worked well together.

They made port on Coruscant the next day. There would be a long customs process, even longer, with Kairo being a Mandalorian. There was a deep disgust for Mandalorians within the Republic.

This job better be worth it, he thought. Go through all of this just for two or three thousand credits. 10,000 was the bare minimum for all this trouble.

They eventually passed customs. They didn't really have any friends on Coruscant, they couldn't really visit. They could spend some time at the clubs or restaurants. They were much nicer than on the Outer Rim planets.

Eh, wasn't worth it. They just need to get this job done. They found Yuro's base of ops and entered. They were directed to the 4th floor. It was his operating cantina.

They walked in and looked around. Yuro was at the back. Everyone looked at them.

There was a pair of Twi'leks, one older, one younger. They had quite an interest in the team.

"Hey, Aayra. Bounty hunters," the older one said to the younger.

"When was the last time we had bounty hunters around here?" Ayraa asked.

"Long time. But, that young one's cute. You should make a move," the older one said.

"Me? No. Come on, Raka, he'd never go for me," Ayraa told the older one.

Raka replied, "Don't expect for a guy to go to you. You have to talk to them or hope they say hello."

The team makes their way back to Yuro. They could tell that the man standing next to the cephalopod crime lord was the voice. He had the look of a lackey. They had no idea what species he was.

"Ah, friends! You've arrived!" the great Yuro spoke. "The crew of the _Iron Strider_! May I ask your names?"

"My name is Kairo Vissik," Kairo replied. "I'm the captain of the _Iron Strider_. I'd prefer to keep the names of my crew unknown. For safety purposes."

"Naturally. Well, Captain Vissik. I have a mission for you and your crew."

"As we heard from your message. How many credits?" Kairo asked.

Yuro laughs. "You will get your credits. 20,000. After you complete my task."

"That's not how it works, Yuro. You pay us half now, half after we finish the job," Kairo once again repeated his famous policy. "But, 20,000 credits. Must be a big deed."

"You will get half now, half afterwards, if that is what you wish. And it is a very big deed," Yuro replied.

"Let's hear. it," Kairo aggressed.

"My friend is constructing a weapon to sell to arms dealers across the galaxy. To build his prototype, he needs several parts that are in the hands of Confederate scientists on Geonosis.

Gamma shudders, "Ugh, Confederacy."

"One phaser compression capacitor, one energy inductor, and one alloy macerator," Yuro listed the items.

Kairo says, "I've got no idea what any of those things are, but we will get them for you. Our credits."

Yuro obliges, "Yes of course, Mumbi has them for you." He glances over to his assistant. The one who sent the message. He steps forward and hands the case of money to Ix. Ix also served as the accountant. He was really overworked, but he didn't mind. The rest of the crew felt bad about it, but they all sucked with numbers and Ix was a genius.

Kairo thanks Yuro and they leave. Zedd and Ayraa catch a bit of eye contact and Ayraa blushes a little. Zedd is uncomfortable, just a little bit. He doesn't usually make eye contact with people.

They head back to the _Iron Strider_. Ix and Gamma pick up supplies and Zedd did the flight checks. It wasn't worth staying the night. They didn't know anyone on Coruscant. They didn't like the food from the Core Worlds, though it was, for the most part, better, it just didn't have that taste. It was too industrialized. They had a favorite restaurant on Tatooine, where everything was cooked right, served hot. They hadn't been able to go back to Tatooine a lot. Crime was at an all time high, with the Republic being preoccupied with the war against the Confederacy.

They set course for Geonosis. That was one of the main planets in the Confederacy. Zedd was determined that he would beat Ix in pazaak this time. They sat down and dealt the cards.

"You're going down this time, Ix," Zedd said, determined.

Ix replied, "We'll see about that, young Padawan."

Gamma interjected, "Shit's serious when he starts speaking like a Jedi."

Zedd was still determined. Since Ix was amazing with numbers, pazaak was his kind of game. The goal was to get the highest number without going over 20.

Zedd placed down three cards. He had a total of 18. He had to risk it, because Ix would have at least 19 if he didn't. He risked it. There it was. 20. Ix drew a two, and had 19.

He had won a round. He had done it before but he always lost the game.

One more round and he'd win. He put down a 3. Then a 2. Then a 5. Then another 5. Finally, a two. 17. He drew.

One.

A fucking one.

Ix had 20.

It could still turn around. It could still turn around. It was tied, he could win this round and he would win.

Ix beat him in four turns.

"Damn it, shit, fuck, bitch, dickass-". He keeps rambling on, spouting swear words in frustration. Ix chuckles.

"Maybe next time, Zedd," he says.

"Yeah, right," Zedd replies in doubt.

"I'm not even going easy on you, and you win rounds a lot," Ix said.

Zedd calmed down a bit. That made him feel a bit better.

The next morning, they stopped off on Tatooine. They needed to refuel, and they were craving a great, big, steaming hot plate of bantha steak and cream of womprat soup. A little Tatooine thunder sauce with it, and for Ix and Kairo, maybe a drop of pallie wine.

They walked into the M'kesh Ti Wek Bar and Grill, run by another long-time friend of Ix, Kairo, and Gamma. He was a Tusken named K'Roarr. He was behind the grill when the crew entered.

"If it isn't my favorite bounty hunters!" K'Roarr shouted from his place behind the grill.

"Hey, K'Roarr," Ix replied.

"Where's little Zedd?" the Tusken asked.

"He's here," Kairo answered.

"My! Didn't even recognize you! You've grown so much!" K'Roarr said with surprise. "Murr, guess who just walked in?"

K'Roarr's wife, Murr, walked out of the back, wondering what all the hype was about.

"Do my eyes betray me? Captain Kairo Vissik, Ny'ix, Gamma-0104, and Little Zedd! How are you?"

Kairo replied, "We're great, Murr. How have you been?"

"I've been holding on pretty well. Can I get you something to drink? Has K'Roarr even taken your order yet?"

"We've been too busy catching up," Ix said.

"That slacker. I'm assuming you want the usual?" Murr asked.

"You know us too well," Gamma said.

"K'Roarr! Get on it, you lazy bum!" Murr shouted at her husband.

"I got it, Murr! Gimme a break will ya?" K'Roarr shouted back.

"Nice hot bantha steak, side of womprat soup, and a cup of pallie, for Ix and Kairo. Sorry, Zedd, no matter how much you've grown, I refuse to believe that you're old enough to drink."

Zedd chuckles. Ix and Kairo sit back, and wait for Murr to bring their drinks.

And Zedd started thinking again. He got to thinking a lot. Man, it had been forever since they've been to the M'kesh Ti Wek. Most of their work didn't even take them to this side of the galaxy. Places like Alderaan, Onderon, and Corellia. They had only lately gotten work back in Hutt Space.

It was nice to be home. There was no one planet they identified as residents of. They were rogues. Hunters. However, since most of their work was on cesspool planets like Tatooine and others, they decided that they were Hutt Space residents.

Their food was here. Nice and hot as always. Zedd dug in. Delicious. The M'kesh Ti Wek was their favorite for a reason.

They spent the night. They had a nice bonfire with K'Roarr and Murr. The crew shared their deep-space stories with their Tusken friends. They had a few.

Like one time they were in the Ssi-Ruuk Star Cluster chasing after a fugitive for the Queen of Naboo. It wasn't a direct assignment, but instead the Queen had put out an open bounty. The bounty hunter truce was a huge pain in the ass for that one. The other bounty hunters that were headed for the same bounty didn't even give the _Iron Strider_ crew a chance. and instantly broke the truce by firing on the team.

They tried not to kill anyone if they could manage it. They didn't like to kill people. There was another team that they had to kill. They were violent assassins, bloodthirsty murderers, hardly bounty hunters. As soon as they saw the crew of the _Iron Strider_, they fired. The crew was forced to kill them.

Murr and K'Roarr pack up and leave. The crew has to get their rest for tomorrow. Zedd lies down on his bunk and thinks himself to sleep. Thinking was becoming a normal practice for Zedd. It wasn't a regular occurence before. He was a shoot-first, ask-questions-never kind of guy. It was necessary to have this kind of attitude. You get killed if you ask questions. Especially asking a crime lord questions.

But he was starting to think more. Maybe that came with maturity. Maybe he was just starting to miss his old friends, having seen a few of them lately. He had a pretty packed past. That wasn't worth thinking about.

He dreams about fuck knows. Wasn't important. He just had to sleep well for tomorrow. The cold Tatooine nights were comforting. In a strange way.

He woke up. Ix had taken off and they were making the short jump to Geonosis. Wasn't far. When Zedd opened his eyes, they were already almost halfway there. He took this time to make sure everything was in order. He had a heavily modified assassin's rifle, it was a disruptor rifle from a long time ago, they were scarcely in production anymore.

He grabbed ammunition for his rifle and his scout pistol that he had. He had bought it off of a smuggler who had more than likely stolen it from the Republic. He checked his Verpine Zal alloy armor for any damages. It wasn't likely, any Verpine creation was automatically one of the best products out there. Ix was a Verpine. Yeah, he was, it was kinda weird because Zedd had stopped thinking about him like that. He was just Ix. He wasn't really a part of a separate species. Zedd always had a dislike for xenophobes. Everyone in the galaxy was sentient. They all had to get along.

But then it occurred to him. He'd be out of work if everyone got along.

Oh, well. They were landing. He realized he didn't actually need his armor. It was a stealth operation. He had a black warmth-suit type outfit he was wearing for the mission. He also didn't need his rifle. It would be too cumbersome. If he ended up needing a more powerful weapon he could just take one from a droid or something.

They gathered outside the _Iron Strider._ They had landed just out of sensor range of the CIS outpost. They'd walk to the base.

They were going to brief before they entered. Their plan was to enter in a vent shaft on the east side of the base. Gamma was going to hack into the systems remotely, disguised as a Confederacy droid.

They arrived at the east ventilation shaft. Gamma had already achieved cover. He was beginning to hack the lab data.

"Alright, guys," Kairo said, to Zedd and Ix. It was strange not having Gamma around. "This is a stealth op. We're gonna get in, and wait for Gamma to get us the locations of the parts we need. Unless we are compromised, do not engage any droids. Their communications are much faster. If you must, you may take out a sentient guard or two, but keep combat to a minimum. In and out mission, guys. Maintain comlink silence unless necessary. I'll update you on Gamma's reports. Let's do this."

They split up and each took a path. Zedd took the one on the right.

Kairo spoke over the comlink.

"Ix, Gamma's got the location of the alloy macerator. It's closest to you. Head down, it should be the third vent grate on the left."

"I'm there."

Ix makes his way to the grate. He quietly removes the grate and slips in. He takes the piece and places it into his pack. He slips back out and replaces the grate. Easy.

"I've got the alloy macerator. Heading to the rendezvous point. I'll wait for you guys there."

"Fair enough."

Zedd stood by and waited for Gamma to get the location of the next piece. He kept alert.

Kairo reported in again, "Alright, Zedd. You're up. The phaser compression capacitor islocated in the room due west of your position. The part should be right across from the grate."

"Roger," Zedd replied. This was it. He moved up to the grate. There was a scientist in

there. Damn it. He looked like he was sleeping, but Zedd didn't want to take the chance. He waited.

The scientist didn't move. He was either asleep or dead. Zedd made his move.

He silently removed the grate and set it down. He entered the room and slowly made his way across. The scientist was sitting right in front of where Zedd needed to be. Luckily, the guy wasn't asleep on the capacitor or Zedd would be in trouble.

Zedd moved up behind the scientist. He placed his hand over the scientist's shoulder and grabbed the phaser compression capacitor off the desk. He slowly picked it up. He brought it in and placed it in his pack. That was it. He had his part. Time to get the hell out. He silently but swifly moved back to the vent. He picked up the grate. It made a loud clank. Shit!

The scientist woke up. Was this it? Was this how he was gonna die? Make some stupid mistake and blow the whole mission? The scientist still wasn't looking this way. Zedd decided that maybe he could get out. He placed the grate back quickly.

The scientist laid his head back down. Zedd was safe. Holy shit. He rested for a bit. Then he reported, "The capacitor's mine. Headed to the rendezvous point."

Kairo replied, "Very good, Zedd. I'm going for the last part. Meet you guys there.

Zedd got to the rendezvous point to meet up with Ix. He barely got a part of a "Hey" out before Kairo shouted over the comlink.

"Guys! I've been compromised! I've got the part but it'll be hard getting out. Go loud!"

"Copy! We're headed right there!" Ix replied. Zedd and Ix nodded and headed down the path that Kairo followed. They found where he exited the gate. He was shooting up the droids that came through the door. They backed him up and pushed out into the main hallway.

Zedd took a shot at a Super Battle Droid, it fell over and knocked down two others. Gamma showed up and blasted a few droids before falling in with the team.

All of a sudden, Yuro came on to their comlinks.

"Friends? Are you there? My friend has neglected to give me information. He requires the schematics of the parts in order for them to be useful. Please! Another 5,000 credits are yours if you bring me the schematics!"

"Where are they, Yuro?" Kairo replied.

"The head scientist's office. It is in the east wing. It is at the end of the third hallway," Yuro informed the team.

"Change of plans! Fall back to the east wing! We'll escape there!" Kairo shouted to his crew.

They kept up the constant fire and moved their way back. They fell back into the east wing. They entered the office. The head scientist looks scared shitless. Kairo puts his pistols away.

"Where are the schematics?!" Kairo shouted.

"I won't let you take them!"

"Let's try this again," Kairo takes one of his pistols out and points it at the scientist's head. "Where are the schematics?!"

"In the drawer! Please don't kill me!" the scientist cries out.

Kairo nods at Zedd. Zedd gets the schematics, checks them and puts them away. Gamma and Ix barricade the door.

Kairo plants a sonic charge on the wall. Gamma and Ix crouch in the corner. Zedd pushes the head scientist into the corner and crouches over him. The charge detonates and blows a hole in the wall.

Two Super Battle Droids bust through the door. The team runs like hell. They hop in a land speeder and get the fuck out. Several droids chase them on MVR-3 bikes. Luckily the speeder had a mounted gun.

"Get on that gun, Zedd!" Ix shouted.

"On it!" Zedd replied.

He got the gun. It was a heavy repeater turret. Pretty good for a land speeder. The droids started shooting at them. He blasted them to hell. One shot, one down. He had to take a few more for the other two. Eventually the team had deterred the pursuit. They got back to the _Iron Strider_, but they weren't safe yet. They had fighters chasing them.

"Zedd! Get on the turret! Ix and I need to make the calculations!"

Zedd hopped down into the turret. Gamma would help but he was a horrible shot. Instead, he helped with calculations.

Zedd had two fighters in his view. He went for the one on the left. Hit the wing. The fighter started to spin. He was done.

The other one proved more difficult. He kept getting out of Zedd's view. Zedd kept looking for him until he was right in Zedd's sights. Zedd took the shot. Direct hit. The cockpit goes and then the engines.

Zedd relaxes. The turret pit whirrs as it is brought back up into the main body of the ship. The _Iron Strider _makes her jump to lightspeed.

That was that. They had all the supplies, and were setting course for Da Soocha where they'd refeul, then they'd head back to Yuro's base on Coruscant, then collect the other half of their credits, plus five thousand for the schematics.

They did good. Zedd takes off his alloy mesh and changes into his casual clothes. He heads back into the cockpit and shares a laugh with the crew. They celebrate another job well done, and another 15,000 credits in their pockets. They just might be dealing with this Yuro again soon.


	3. 3: Ayraa

The team walks into Yuro's bar. They've got the pieces. Gamma is having his vocabulator repaired. He had to have it changed to blend in with the other battle droids, but when Ix changed them out, his normal one was damaged.

"My friends!" Yuro calls out, "What news have you?"

Kairo, Ix, and Zedd line up in front of Yuro. "Our droid is currently being repaired," Kairo spoke. "His vocabulator was damaged. However, we have your parts. They are fine. They've not been damaged. We also brought the schematics."

"My! Wonderful!" Yuro exclaimed in pleasant surprise. "Here, Mumbi the rest of their credits." Ix took the credits, as usual. "You know what?" Yuro had a thought. "Any amount of credits it will take to repair your droid! On me! Even, have your pick of the dancing girls! Do whatever you like!"

Kairo caught sight of Raka and tilted his head slightly. Raka gave a little half-smile. She turned to look at Ayraa, then slightly looked at Zedd, then back to Ayraa, as if to signal Ayraa. She then walks with Kairo to a small room down the hallway outside the cantina.

Ix took a Mirialan dancer to another room. Zedd wondered how that would work, with Ix being a Verpine, (Verpines were hermaphrodites) but then he decided he really didn't want to know.

Zedd was the only one left. He was kind of in an awkward position. He's not usually granted a girl of his choice. Kairo and Ix were charmers, so they usually had girls with them after an op, but Zedd really just hung out and relaxed. He comes across Ayraa and their eyes meet. Zedd blushes a little, and so does Ayraa. Zedd raises his eyebrows, and gestures a little to the hallway. Ayraa smiles and walks with him.

They enter and Zedd closes the door.

"Hey, there," Ayraa says.

"Hey," Zedd replies.

"What's your name?" Ayraa asks the young bounty hunter.

"They call me Zedd. What about you?" Zedd is kind of awkward about this whole situations.

Ayraa smiles as she answers, "My name's Ayraa."

Zedd's heart is beating a little faster than usual. He speaks again, "That's a really pretty name. I like it." He looks at Ayraa, who's about 5 or 6 inches shorter then him.

Ayraa moves closer and moves her lips closer to Zedd's. Zedd tilts his head to the right. They kiss. Zedd slowly loses his inhibitions. They take off each other's clothes and move to the bed in the room. It was obvious now just what these rooms were for.

They make love.

Afterwards, they're both a little tired out. Zedd is laying on the bed with his arms outstretched. Ayraa is resting her head on his shoulder.

"So, Zedd. What's your story?" Ayraa asks. Every bounty hunter had to have a story, especially one as young as Zedd.

"What do you mean?" Zedd says.

"Where are you from? What are your parents like? Stuff like that," Ayraa responds.

"Hm. Dxun," Zedd replies. "That's where my real parents left me. They lived on Onderon. They'd hoped the jungle beasts would get me. That I'd be out of their hair. Luckily for me, the Mandalorians found me before the animals did. I was raised Mandalorian as a member of Clan Ordo. They've been on Dxun for years. Mandalore, well, we call him Mandalore. He's just the current leader of Clan Ordo. He put me in the care of a Taung named Trudo. He was my actual father, that's what I always considered him to be. When I was old enough, three standard years old, to begin Mandalorian training, that's what I did. My father and Kairo, the Mandalorian you saw outside, they were good friends. When my father was killed when I was seven, Kairo took me in. Two years later, we left Dxun and became bounty hunters,"

Ayraa nods and says, "So you have the mystery parents too, huh? Mine sold me to a slave dealer on Trandosha. When I was considered old enough, he sold me to a club owner on Tatooine. Since then, I've been sold, traded, sent across the galaxy, working as a dancer, even a prostitute to survive."

Zedd is shocked, "Wow…"

Ayraa smiles a little, "Yeah, not as exciting as being a bounty hunter, but it is different."

Zedd replies, "Sure is."

Ayraa nods. "Hey, if you have some time, stop by my apartment in complex D in the Buren building," Ayraa sits up on the bed. "My shift ends in about 10 minutes. We can talk more there."

"We have some time," Zedd responds. "We'll be staying in an apartment until more work shows up. Might as well enjoy Coruscant while we're here. We don't get to come often."

Ayraa smiles and gets up. She picks up her clothes and gets dressed. She walks out, and leaves Zedd to his thoughts.

Zedd exhales and lays back a little. "She seems nice enough." Wait, what was this? He had never experienced romantic feelings so he didn't know what they felt like. But, this feeling was different from anything he had felt. Hm. Strange. Oh, well. He'd visit her and see where it went. He puts his clothes back on and heads out.

Kairo and Raka are talking.

"Maybe I'll see you later," Raka says.'

Kairo chuckles, "Maybe you will."

Raka places her finger on Kairo's chest. "Bye," she says. She turns and struts back to the other side of the bar.

Kairo notices Zedd, "Hey kid, we gotta go. Yuro's offered us a room at the Buren Apartments. This guy is fucking generous."

"Definitely," Zedd says. "Where's Ix at?"

"He should be coming out soon."

Ix emerges from the room he was in, alone.

Kairo smirks, "What happened to your lady, player? She too exhausted to get up?"

Ix chuckles, "Yeah, she needs to work on her stamina. Well, you guys go ahead to the building, I'm gonna go pick up Gamma from the repair shop. I'll pick up a ride too."

"Gotcha," Kairo confirmed. They headed to the Buren Apartment Building in the nicer parts of the scummier part of the city. Jedi and Republic Guards were all over the nice parts. Couldn't take the chance.

They settled in.

Zedd decided to go visit Ayraa. He walked over to her apartment and rang.

Raka shouts to Ayraa, "Ayraa, that's you."

Ayraa replies, "Really?"

"That young bounty hunter. Maybe you two should walk around," Raka said. "A little date."

"Maybe we will," Ayraa responds.

Raka smirks and chuckles as Ayraa walks to the door. She opens it. Zedd is standing there.

"Hey! Glad you showed up!" Ayraa greeted the young hunter that was on her doorstep. "Here, let's walk around some."

Zedd agrees and they leave the apartment and begin to walk around the neighboring entertainment centers and such.

"Tell me more about your father," Ayraa requested. She wanted to know as much as she could.

"Uh… He was a Taung. His name was Trudo." Zedd had told Ayraa all this already. He decided to tell her more about him than his physical attributes. "He was an amazing person. Kept all of his friends close. After the Mandalorian Wars, the Taung were dying out. He wasn't even born then. My great-grandfather fought in the Wars. Those of us who knew my father, we, uh, we collectively decided that his family was the longest surviving Taung family after the Wars," Zedd explained some more. "The day after my seventh birthday, he was murdered. By a Sith."

"What happened after that? Did you complete your training?" Ayraa asks.

"I was pretty far along. Mandalore decided it was okay for me to leave Dxun, if I could pick up the training again on par with my class someday. I'm returning soon. In a few months, to finish up my training."

"That's awesome," Ayraa said, smiling. Zedd smiled back. They head back to Ayraa's apartment and say goodbye. Ayraa enters her apartment and leans up against the wall. She lets out a breath of wonder. She really liked Zedd. She didn't know how he felt, though, so she was very uncomfortable about confessing to him. Oh well.

Zedd heads to his apartment to find it empty. He doesn't think much of it. Kairo probably went to check on Ix and Gamma, or to the nearest bar or casino. Popular activities of the Mandalorian bounty hunter.

He grabs a little snack. Some bread with some leftover Thunder sauce from the M'kesh Ti Wek. He sits down and watches a bit of a recording of a lame play that they had on broadcast. His comlink starts going off. It's Kairo.

"What's up, man?" Zedd answers.

Kairo is speaking quietly. "Kid, I'm with the _Iron Strider_, and I'm being held captive. Get here as fast as you can. Ix and Gamma are here too. Come-" he was cut off. A new voice appeared on Zedd's comlink.

"Do not come if you value your life. If you do come, you will be killed without mercy," the voice said, and then the connection was cut. It was a no-brainer. Zedd suited up and hurried his ass to the _Iron Strider_.

Kairo is on his knees with his hands tied behind his back. Gamma and Ix are on the other side of the communications room.

"He's still gonna come, you know," Kairo said to the leader of the group that had take over the ship.

"If that's the case we will kill him. Then we will kill you." The leader replied to the Mandalorian bounty hunter captain.

"Why don't you just do it already?" Kairo asked.

"Because we need to know something from you," the leader said.

"And then you're gonna kill us?"

"Yes," the leader simply replied.

"Then what motivation do we have to tell you what you want to know?" Kairo aggressed.

"Because if you don't we will find everyone you love and murder them."

Kairo's eyes widened. He realized these guys were serious, they were no ordinary run-of-the-mill criminals that they were dealing with.

At that moment he heard a crash by the door to the ship. Zedd had entered, and was making his way to the comms room. He ran into two Devaronians with battle staves. He didn't use blasters in such close quarters, so he wielded a vibroblade. He flips his sword and strikes the staff of the raider on the left. He spins around and quickly disarms the raider on the right. He kicks the one on the left backwards and slashes the abdomen of the Devaronian on the right. He quickly flips himself toward the other attacker and stabs him in the chest.

Zedd takes his sword back and runs to the hallway in front of the comms room. There are two more raiders in the cockpit. They run toward Zedd. He quickly dispatches them with his vibroblade.

Kairo jumps up and grabs the leader's neck with his feet. The leader screams as Kairo flips him toward the wall, there is a crack as the raider's neck breaks. Gamma and Ix follow suit, and kill the two other raiders in the room. Zedd enters the comms room to find three bounty hunters and three dead assailants.

"Who were those guys?" Zedd asked his friends.

"No idea," Ix spoke up. "Now, hurry up and untie us."

Zedd unties the crew, and they hop in the land speeder they got earlier. They gather up the bodies of the raiders that were on their ship and dump them in an alley in a rough part of town. They sit down in their apartment in the Buren Building and try to gather what happened. They have no guesses as to who those people were, so they just settle on they were pirates working for someone in a far sector of the galaxy.

They eat and go to bed. They could chill out because they have nowhere to go in the morning.


End file.
